Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20160315221552/@comment-10905876-20160316163133
OOC: Ok, a few things regarding the IMG tanks. Firstly, the high caliber railguns, they're still high velocity guns. They just have a larger caliber to provide even greater kinetic energy per shot. So, the big 200mm railguns mounted on the T5B MKII, still has a very high muzzle velocity. (Based on purchased Israeli tech, so it's fairly high end weaponry) Secondly, most of the tanks that the AIF is fielding are high mobility hovertanks, they are difficult to flank. Thirdly, I never did specify the rear armor of the T5B, but based on the rest of the design, rear armor is probably also quite thick, ~ 200mm based on the other stats. IC: The Elephant''s fire their Comet heavy missiles, and continue their laser bombardment of the ''Earthquake assault platforms. Joining the attack on the enemy platforms is a freed up Guardian of Hope class aerospace battleship, which commences firing of its 204cm lasers and ion cannons. The heavy barrage of laser fire quickly takes its toll on the large lumbering targets, with the capital ship grade weaponry rapidly burning through the enemy armor. With the new threat of the Dire Wolf battle mechs, a large portion of the T5-B hovertanks swing around, charging at the mechs at very high speed, their meter thick sloped composite bouncing or otherwise stopping the hail of fire from the enemy. They charge with their railguns firing in to the mechs, before ramming in to them at over 100 mph. The mechs that escape the sudden charge then find themselves under air assault, as Hurricane II ground attack aircraft make attacks with guns and antitank missiles, including fire form their powerful 17-pounder antitank guns. The rest of the tanks continue to assault the Dragonfire tanks, with reinforcements beginning to arrive via railway. 200 A5-B Marauder tank destroyers arrive, delivering a withering fire of high velocity 360mm railgun rounds, which slam in to the enemy tanks with devastating effects. Also joining the fight are 300 additional T5-B MKII''s, and 2000 ''T5-B''s, which split up, with half joining the main offensive, and the other half performing a flanking maneuver to the east, arriving to the side and rear of the Dragonfire formation. The infantry, so far relatively unaffected, find themselves face to face with a 5000 unit swarm of ''Sentinel II combat androids, armed to the teeth with heavy anti-infantry weaponry. The ''Sentinel''s rush the Dragonfire infantry, emitting a piercing electronic scream and firing 20mm armor piecing rounds deigned to defeat even the heaviest body armor. (20mm automatic rifles, it's good to have superhuman strength in expendable mechanical soldiers) ---- The AIF aerospace fleet opens up with their defensive weaponry, putting up a massive barrage of laser fire towards the ''Super Seraph''s. A few go down, but most survive and deliver their payloads. Many of the lighter AIF ships come crashing down, their hulls set ablaze by the plasma weaponry. Other ships, already damaged by the onslaught of enemy fire, warp out after taking heavy damage from the plasma weapons, heading to orbit in an attempt to extinguish the plasma fires by exposing them to a vacuum. (Not sure what works against plasma fires, but I know conventional fire retardants don't do much, so, oxygen starvation it is!) A fresh battle cluster warps in to fill in the gaps left by the destroyed or retreating ships, which continue firing on the German, Dominion, and Dragonfire ships.